Our Secret Love
by ZOEGIRL123
Summary: Kagome has totally fallen for InuYasha who wouldn't? His sexy,funny,and smart,and he's just as crazy about Kagome as she is about him. There's just one problem: InuYasha is Miruku's best friend, and he's supposed to be off--limits
1. Default Chapter

disclaim: I do not own InuYasha!~!:*(  
  
One  
  
My BEST FRIEND, Sango, says one of the good things about having an older brother is that he can help you meet a lot of guys. I guess that might be true for some people, but I'd spent so much time with my brother Miroku's friends that they were like family. I mean, they were pigs!~! They drank milk straight from the container, and they held belching contests and made me be the judge. So obviously, Miroku's friends just felt like extra brothers to me. I'd never really thought of them as dateable.  
  
"You think they're boyfriend material?" I asked Sango.It was Friday, and we were sitting near the football field after school. It was one of those super--hot Atlanta fall afternoons when you can't imagine ever wearing a sweater again.   
  
"Why not?" she asked, nodding toward my brother and his friends InuYasha and Naraku, who were walking across the field to us. "They're only two years older than we are, which is perfect. Not to mention that some of them are extremely cute."Sango cocked her head to the side, a thoughtful expression on her face."Yeah, I could easily see myself going out with them." (aka.. She hasn't told Kagome that she's in love with her brother)   
  
"Okay, so you could see yourself with them. But come on ----what would a senior guy want with a sophomore girl?" I demanded, gathering my dark black hair into a ponytail. "Especially a sophomore girl like you or me."  
  
Sango shrugged, not bothered by my reminder of the fact that we weren't exactly members of the coolest crowd on campus.Unlike that stupid b**** Kikyou."Lots of tings.Don't sell yourself short,girlfriend." She smiled. "Remember," she added "girls mature much faster than boys. Technically,we're the same mental age as Miroku and his friends. Maybe older!"  
  
"Maybe,"I said. Back when I was little and thought all boys were jerks, my grandmother used to say,"Be patient and they'll catch up to you," promising me that one day boys would occupy nearly all my thoughts. By the time I turned thirteen, Grandma's promise rang true. But my appreciation for guys had gotten me nowhere---- I'd never had a serious boyfirned. By the way, neither had Sango--- even though she call me a late bloomer,since she became obseesed with guys when she was ten.  
  
I glanced across the field. My brother and his friends were clowning around as they walked. I waved at Miroku, and he and InuYasha waved back. Naraku was too busy trying to simultaneously walk and read the sports section to notice us. He was Miroku and InuYasha's new friend. I got the impression that my brother didn't really like him all that much.  
  
"See, Naraku kind of sketchy,"Sango whispered, even though the three guys were still very far away. "But Miroku has gorgeous eyes, and well InuYasha gots the body!~! And check out his hair."  
  
I rolled my eyes."You sound like a fortune cookie."  
  
"Whatever."Sango continued to gaze at my brother and his friends. " Fortune cookie or not, take another look at Mr. InuYasha. I'm just stating the obvious."  
  
InuYasha was striding toward us, his black hair blowing off his face. Okay, so she did have a point. InuYasha had the best body of any guy I knew, built but not bulky like a weight lifteris. Plus, he had smooth skin and the most beautiful brown eyes. That's why the girls fell all ober him.  
  
There's actually a list of InuYasha's exgirlfriends scrawled on the wall of the girls' bathroom near the cafeteria. The latest ex posts her name something about why she now hates InuYasha. Last time I checked,it was ten names long. InuYasha has always been really sweet to me, though--- and he's a great friend to Miroku. So looking at that list always made me feel funny---I couldn't imagine InuYasha being a jerk to anyone.(haha not)  
  
But then,I also could never understand why all those girls were attracted to InuYasha in the first place.Didn't they know that he was a slob? Sometimes he wore the same sweaty T-shirt for an entire week-end!~! He and Miroku lie around our den watching cartoons for hours every Saturday. Why would anyone want to date either of them?  
  
"InuYasha is good-looking,"I admitted. "But I just don't think of him in that way he is Mirokus best friend.  
  
Sango stared at me as if I were the stupidest person alive."You are so blind." she said shaking her head.. "InuYasha is fine. How could you not look at him that way?"  
  
I laughed. "Sango, InuYasha is like a brother," I explained. "I mean, I've known him since I was ten. He and Miroku have been best friends since they were twelve years old. Why are you so interested in him anyway?" I seacheed her face. "Do you like him or something?"  
  
Sango arched her eyebrows in surprise. "Me? No, he's not my type I'm more interested in..." Her voice trailed off as she squinted into the distance. "Never mind.(too bad i almost had her say it) Anyway, I can't date a guy who's more then a foot taller than me. I'd get a stiff neck looking up at him and then my dance teacher would yell at me for being too rigid. But he'd be perfect for you.  
  
"Oh yeah?" I said in an amused tone. As usual, the same music, and you've already been hanging out togeter for years."  
  
"Since when did you become a dating service?"I asked suspiciously.  
  
Sango turned her back to the guys, removed a mirror from her bag, and checked her makeup.   
  
"Besides," she added, ignoring my last comment, "I think he has a thing for you."  
  
"No way,"I said, watching InuYasha approach. "Do you think?"  
  
"Yeah,I do," she said quietly. She grinned at me. "Do I look okay?" she asked.  
  
"Beautiful," I told her truthfully. "You always look great."  
  
I meant it. I've never seen Sango look anything but beautiful. She has the most amazing long hair. It's Straight and soft and the color of apricots-- like somthing you'd see in a shampoo ad. I, on the other hand, have regular curly at the end kinda hair that automatically stops growning when it hits the middle of my back. Sango's also got naturally thick eyelashes that frame her light brown eyes. She's thin and graceful-- but muscular,because she takes dance class four mornings a week before school. I prefer running and basketball to rhythm and ballet. I have a more athletic build. Sango's always telling me how gorgeous I am, but she's my best friend, so of coourse she thinks that. I do know that i look healthy and strong, and that makes me happy.  
  
The best thing about Sango is that she's the most honest person you'll ever meet. She would never lie to a friend or cheat on a test or even consider keeping a lost wallet she found on the street. You'd think guys would be asking her out all the time, but so far nobody has. My theory is that they're intimidated by how beautiful she is, or taht they figure anysone so beautiful has to have and attitude.   
  
"Ahh!"With a happy yowl, InuYasha slid onto the grass next to me as if he were sliding into home plate. Sango tucked her mirror in her bag and shot me a knowing smile.  
  
I stuck my tongue out at Sango,but smiled down at InuYasha. Then I cupped my hangds over my mouth to make my voice sound as if it were coming out of a megaphone. "And it's InuYasha, winning the baseball game. "  
  
" I am the most valuable player of all time,"InuYasha said, his brown eyes glittering as he smiled back at me. Okay, I repeated silently to myself. Sango's right. He is cute, especially when his cheeks are all flushed and---  
  
"Hey, you guys" my brohter greeted Sango and me, breaking my thoughts. Naraku stood right behind him.  
  
"Hi, Miruku." I smiled, trying to cover up the embarrassment I felt over my silly thoughts.   
  
Naraku plopped down and spread out his newspaper. brain threw his book bag next to Sango and sprawled out facedown in the grass.  
  
"Tired?"she asked him.  
  
"Wrecked,"he moaned. "Fridays ruin me. I need a three -hour nap to make up for waking up at the crack of dawn five days in a row."  
  
"Me too,"Sango said, checking her watch and gathering her stuff."But I have to go to work."   
  
"You work on Fridays?" InuYasha asked.  
  
"Yeah.from four till ten."  
  
When she's not rehearsing for a dance recital, Sango works at a clothing store in hte mall. I don't know how she does everything and still keeps an A average. I work pretty hard, but I could never be as high an achiever as Sango.  
  
"That must be rough," Miruku commented. "Working on nap day."  
  
"The money's good," Sango said. "And with cash, I get to do fun things with you guys again. Like,soon,I hope."  
  
"Anytime,"Miruku replied.  
  
"Kagome,are you coming with me to the mall, or are you hanging here?"Sango asked as she climbed to her feet.  
  
I squinted up at her."Can I pick up some cloths with your discount?"  
  
"Yeah sure," Sango said , brushing the grass off her plaid skirt.  
  
I stood up and stretched. "Cool. I'm coming, then"  
  
"But I just got here," InuYasha complained dramatically, clutching my leg from below. " Don't leave me, please!"  
  
"You are such a doofus,"I said, untagling myself forme his grasp. "We have to catch the next bust or Sango will be late!"  
  
"Oh."InuYasha nodded."How longare you going to be there?"  
  
I shrugged." I don't know. A few hours, I guess. Maybe until seven."  
  
Sango put her hands on her hips."Why do you ask,InuYasha?"  
  
I glared at Sango. I knew she was trying to lead InuYasha to admit his "feelings" for me,even though they were nonexistent, a figment of Sango's overactive imagination. I leaned my body into hers as a signal to shut up.  
  
"No reason,"InuYasha said. "Just wondering... Maybe I'll catch you guys later."  
  
Miruku sat up from his collapsed position and frowned at me." How are you getting home from the mall?"  
  
"I don't know--- the bus,I guess. Or maybe I'll run into someone I now who'll give me a ride."I grabbed my backpack from the ground.  
  
"Well,"Miruku said, "maybe I should come get you---"  
  
I'll give you a ride, Kagome."Naraku interrupted, looking up for the first time.  
  
To be continue..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
sooo watcha think good bad bad good review thanks. 


	2. ch2

I do not own InuYasha!~! I wish I did like you..Thanks for reviewing those six people.. Well last time Naraku just said he would take Kagome home after she gets done with the mall.. Well this Ch. starts off when she is at the mall at sango's work..  
  
Ch.2  
  
The only reason I went to the mall was that Sango gets a forty-percent discount on everything Anthropology sells.I took three pairs of jeans into the dressing room, and Sango tossed a shiny brown miniskirt over the door.  
"Try this,"she urged. "Show off your fabulous legs." "You know I'm not really into skirts,"I called. I like more comfortable cloths ---jeans and flannel shirts. I hardly ever dress up. "I think it's time you got into skirts,"Sango announced,opening my dressing room door a crack and handing me a yellow-and-green patterned blouse. "Well..." "Trust me. It's my job to know these things." she closed the door and waited in front of the floor,and I could see Sango tapping her foot in anticipation. I slipped on the miniskirt and funky blouse, cautiously emerged from the dressing room, and presented myself to Sango. "Well?" I asked. "Fantastic,"she declared, shoving me toward a full-length mirror."Look at you!" "You think?" I studied my reflection. Lately I'd been running three miles every moring before school, so I was in pretty good shape.  
"Shows off you best features. Your legs and your boobs." I felt the blood rush to my cheeks. "Sango." I whipped around and glared at her, covering my chest with my arms.  
Sango shrugged."All I'm saying is you got it, so you might as well flaunt it. And I bet InuYasha will love you in that outfit!" I sighed."Will you cut it out with this InuYasha-has-a-crush-on-me thing? Don't you have other customers to attend to or anything?" Sango looked startled." All right, all right, relax. But believe me-- you look killer in that outfit." She picked up a pair of scissors. "Do you want to take it?" I nodded. " I guess so. If you really think it looks good."  
" I do. Keep it on." She cut off the price tags with the scissors. "I'll ring you up and put your other cloths in a shopping bag."  
  
" I should have just taken the bus," I muttered, rubbing my hands up my arms to keep warm. I had been standing outside the main entrance of the mall for twenty minutes. Naraku was nowhere in sight. A cold breeze had replaced the hot afternoon air and I didn't have a jacket. I checked my watch for the tenth time. Where was he?  
At eight o'clock I finally decided to call home for a ride.I had just pulled open the big glass door to the mall when I spotted Naraku's blck convertible. He came to a loud, screeching stop directly in front of me, polluting the clean night air with exhaust fumes.  
Naraku, adorned in a black T--shirt and black jeans, leaned across the front seat and opened the passenger door. He gave a low whistle and nodded at my new clothes. "Nice."  
I felt myself blush. I hoped Naraku didn't think I was all dressed up for him. "Thanks," I said, quickly sliding into the car. "Cold?" Naraku asked. "A little." "Here." He threw his black leather jacket on my lap. "Uh, thanks. What took you so long?" I asked. "Gas." "Gas?" I repeated "There was a line," he said, screeching out of the parking lot. A half-hour line? I wondered, sitting back in my seat. The ride got off to a pretty bad start. And it didn't get better. Naraku sped around corners as I shivered in the front seat beneath his leather jacket. After several minutes of silence, Naraku asked,"Are you hungry?" My stomach had started to feel rather empty. I hadn't eaten since the bagel I had for lunch. "Sort of," I said, thinking we could catch a drive-- through window on our way to my house. " We could stop off at Houston's," he suggested. "It's on the way." I was surpised. I mean, Houston's is a great food is always good-- burgers and nachos and huge salads and stuff. There's always a lot of seniors from my high school there. It's one of my brother's favorite spots-- I often went there with him and InuYasha. "Well,okay," I agreed. Maybe I'd even run into Miroku and InuYasha there and catch a ride home with them. "That shouldn't take long." "In a hurry?" Naraku sounded annoyed. "Uh, no." I've jsut got bunch of things to do at home," I said. Naraku didn't respond. He got on the freeway and took the car up to eighty miles an hour. The top was still down---I had to hold my hair to my head to keep it from getting into a completely tangled mess. Thankfully, traffic forced him to ride the brake for a while. He turned the music back up--- louder than before. As I tried to tune out the sounds, I began to wonder what I was doing in Naraku's car in the first place. I'd never really hung out with Naaku before. Now I starting to see why Miroku wasn't so crazy about him. Miroku said he could be a lot of fun, buthe could also be selfish. Well,I was seeing the selfish side-- and the fun side was nowhere in sight. I glanced over at Naraku. His hair flew in the wind and his hands thumped on the steering wheel to the beat of the music. He swerved in and out of traffic, cutting off a Honda driven by a guy with white hair and a beard. "Be careful!" I cried. Naraku just laughed. Ugh, I thought. But think positive--- maybe dinner won't take long. So much for the power of optimism. There was a half-hour wait at Houston's. "Look, I really should get home,"I told Naraku. "Why don't we just skipped- ---" "Nah, the wait is never as long as they say it is,"Naraku interrupted. "Here's your beeper," the hostess said. She held out a small blue pager. "It will vibrate when your table is ready." I reached for the beeper, but Naraku snatched it out of her hand. "Hey, can you put us in front of those other people on the list?" he asked her. "No," the hostess said with a frown. "They were here first. Why don't you guys go wait in the bar?" I was about to tell her we were too young to sit at the bar, but Naraku grabbed my hand, pushed a few strangers out of our way, and settled us on two empty bar stools. What am I supposed to do? I wondered. Naraku was being sort of rude. But I wasn't scared or anything. I mean, Miroku was friends with this guy. Plus, I didn't want to make a scene. So I decided to ride things out for a while. At least I'd get to eat. Naraku orered himself a beer. This night is getting pretty bad, I thought. "Can I see your ID?" asked the bartender. He was wearing a "Hello, I'M Dave, Welcome to Houstion's" button. Naraku displayed on obviously fake license without hesitation. The bartender studied the ID for a moment. Then he nodded and poped open a bottole of Budweiser, handing it to Naraku. " Thanks,Dave," Naraku sneered. "And for you, miss?" Dave asked me. "Just an orange juice, thanks." "You have a fake ID?" I said when the bartender had moved to outher customers. "Yup. Looks real, huh?" Naraku siad,proudly showing me a bogus driver's license with his picture on it: Jerry Schuler, California, born September 3,1976.(bogus is right in California?) "Definitely looks real," I answered insincerely. Obviously, Naraku didn't realize the fake ID made him look like a real jerk. What did Miroku and InuYasha see in this guy? He was totally unimpressive. Naraku began drinking his beer in huge gulps. I scanned the room, hoping to see someone I knew who I could bum a ride with. "So," Naraku said between swallows, "tell me a little something about you Kagome." What a line! I had to hold myself back from laughing. It was almost as if he were hitting on me. "What do you want to know?" I asked. Naraku leered at me. "Well, I know you're Miroku sister, and he's a cool guy, so it probably runs in the family." "Uh, yeah," I said cautiously. "And I know you're run in the family," I said. Naraku took another swig and wiped his mouth with the back of his friend."Actualy, I just met your brother's friend InuYasha this semester, so we're not really that close. But we hang out sometimes." "Oh." What was he trying to say? "I bet kids used to make fun of his first name. You know, his name means Dog demon." (I think that it) "Yeah," I said unenthusiastically. The alcohol had made Naraku talktive. But I couldn't really figure out what he was getting at. But I knew one thing if he said one more word about InuYasha I was going to slap the crap out of him. "So, what esle?" I felt uncomgortable--- I mean, was he sxpecting me to tell him my IQ? My dreams and goals? My best and worst qualities? I wanted to get out of there. But so far I hadn't spotted anyone I knew. Naraku was still my only hope for a ride home. "Well," I said, gazing at the crowded dining room."I really love Houston's." That was honest. "Yeah," he agreed. "And I hate not being able to drive." He looked me up and down."It can't be that bad when you can get a ride with me," he said. (yeah right) I laughed-- I couldn't help it. He wasn't serious, was he? Then I saw the look on his face and I knew he was serious. He was hitting on me! And this guy off the bar stool. "Hey, Dave," Naraku called to the bartender. "Send another beer to my table." Oh,wonderful, I thought. Now I was getting worried. How was he supposed to drive hime if he was drinking? Maybe I could make him stop after two. Maybe I should call my parents... We followed the hostess through the massive crowd to a small table in the corner. Naraku saw some friends of his along the way, and he stopped to say hi and steal french fries off the plates. "This is Kagome", he said, presenting me to a group of seniors I recognized but didn't know. " She is Miroku little sister." I smiled, through it wasn't easy. I felt like an idiot. The tall brown guy nudged Naraku in the ribs and Naraku grinned. "Doesn't she talk?" he asked Naraku, as if I weren't right there in front of them. "Only to people she likes." "Hello." I said loudly. "Guess she likes me," the guy siad. His girlfriend grabbed his arm and pulled him back down to his seat. I wanted to disappear. Naraku was acting so strange. Besides, this was clearly an all--seniors crowd, and without my brother or InuYasha, I was totally out of place. The hostess was growing impatient. She pointed at our table and walked away, so I pulled Naraku gently by his jacket. "Later," he said to his friends. He threw himself into his seat and stared at me. "You know," he said, leaning across the table, his face close to mine, "if I didn't know you were Miroku little sister..." He shook his head. "Well anyway." I took a sip of water. I didn't want to know where that thought led. "Well, thanks for giving me a ride," I replied, trying not to stress the fact that this whole night meant nothing more to me than transportation and a little food. Which I intended to pay for myself. "The only other sophomore I ever went out with was Kikyou," he said thoughtfully. "She was pretty cool." Omg I can't believe this Kikyou come on man, and other sophomore! I needed to end it as quickly as possible. The waiter brought Naraku's second beer and the menus. I scanned mine to find the meals that would require the least amount of time to prepare. I narrowed it down to three options: onion soup, which is cooked in huge pots and sits on the stove all night;nachos,which they probably just threw into the microwave;and salads. How long could it take to throw together a salad? "I'll have the oriental chicken salad," I said when our waiter returned. "Bacon cheeseburger," Naraku ordered. "Well done. And potato skins." The waiter scribbled down our order and proceeded to another table. Terrific,I thought. The burger would take at least ten minutes, the skins even longer. Plus, the place was packed. I was going to be stuck there for a while. "So, I figured we could take a drive after dinner." Naraku told me. "Well, I'd really love a drive home," I replied. Naraku laughed. Did he think I was kidding? " I know this place outside the city," he said, raising his eyebrows. "You know, a place that's not so crowded." "I don't think so." I shook my head. He looked amused, as if he didn't believe me. "Why not?" I took a deep breath. "Well, for one thing, Naraku,"I begun, "this was not supposed to be a date." I checked my watch. "Second, my curfew's in about half and hour, so I can't" "That stinks about your curfew," Naraku said. Clearly he had chosen to ignore my first comment. "Half and hour?" "Yup!" " You sure?" "I'm positive," I said. "I bet you can stretch it---just a little? I'll make it worth your while!~!" He murmured. GROSS! I thought. He's getting totally out of control!~! "No. I can't be late," I insisted. "Great," he said, sounding as annoyed as he had when we'd gotten stuck in traffic. He peeled the label off his beer bottle. Then he slumped back in his chair. "What's the use," he muttered. "InuYasha probably has first dibs on you anyway." He tilte his head back and downed most of his beer. "Wha?" My annoyance suddenly turned into curiosity. "What are you talking about?" Did Naraku pick up on the same vibe Sango did? Nah, I knew better now than to believe anything Naraku said. "Nothing. I'm talking about absolutely nothing," he said, a strange half smile on his face. Then his eyes focused on something behind me. "Speak of the devil, there's InuYasha. Down at the other end, see?" I turned around and saw InuYasha sitting at a table with Kikyou! *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* To be continue!~! Hey guys if you just review me on my first ch. I'm sorry for not saying you cause when I first check their was 6 reviews ok so Thanks everybody!~! I Heather Wilks loves you guys 


End file.
